The Flash (Barry Allen)/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"Green Arrow! What was that?" *"What does that make us?" *"Why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them?" *"Too bad I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place..." *"And to be the first people to visit Atlantis." *"The final draft. Superman is glad you've agreed to his terms." *"It's what you agreed to. It's what we expect." *"We have our orders." *"We don't. We pull them here." *"We're gonna modify my Cosmic Treadmill. Pull them all back at once." *"I'm on it!" *"Got it! I'm vibrating at the right frequency!" *"How we doing?" *"Yeah...I asked myself, "What if what happened to Lois, happened to Iris?"" *"Superman's not actually gonna kill Batman. He's just bait." *"To catch the real Batman." *"Something's not right. Teleporter's off-line." *"How did..." *"Deathstroke..." *"Stop what you're doing!" *"I can probably fix it, but I don't know how long it'll take. Parts of the control panel were designed to work with Cyborg's neural implants." *"He was right. This isn't what we signed up for." *"Billy wasn't a criminal. He was-" *"Acceptable?!" *"I let myself believe we were making things better. But we're not." *"I can't do this anymore. I'm done." *"Maybe not for you." *"Goodbye, Hal." *"You didn't give me a choice, Hal." - After defeated Yellow Lantern *"Don't try it, Grundy!" *"I'm not a huge zombie fan..." - After defeated Solomon Grundy *"Time for a detour." *"Man loves to hear himself talk." *"I don't think so." *"Now then, Sinestro. Enough talk." *"You're right." *"I shoulda done this sooner." *"Hmm... can't leave you just lying there..." - After defeated Sinestro *"Now to warn the Insurgents." *"My god, Ollie! Is that you?" *"Where's Batman? My Batman?" *"C'mon, Ollie. You know you can't hit me." *"That's enough, Ollie. I'm on your side." - After defeated Green Arrow *"I need you to listen to me." *"I'm telling you, Gotham and Metropolis will be history." *"And then he's coming after your world." In Battle *"Catch me if you can!" - Intro *"Eat my dust!" - Occasionally During Running Man Stance *"Cool it, Frost."- Fighting with Killer Frost *"I'm that fast." - After winning a round *"Too fast for ya?" - After winning a round Clash *"Try to keep up!" - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna need backup!" - Clash with any Character *"You won't know what hit you!" - Clash with any Character *"You can still quit, you know." - Clash with any Character *"Let's end this quick." - Clash with any Character *"Did you let someone give you that haircut?" - Clash with Black Adam, Aquaman, Sinestro, Harley Quinn, Lobo, (Insurgency) Deathstroke, (Regime) Nightwing & (Regime) Killer Frost Defense Wagers *"Catch of the day!" - Clash with Aquaman *"Not bad, Robin Hood." - Clash with Green Arrow *"You really wanna do this?" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Can't fight what you can't catch." - Clash with Green Arrow *"I'm faster than light." - Clash with Green Lantern *"You need a break?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"You're no Captain Cold!" - Clash with Killer Frost *"Admiring the view?" - Clash with Killer Frost *"You ready, Big Blue?" - Clash with Superman *"You're a lunatic!" - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Big mistake coming here!" - Clash with Zatanna *"I don't wanna fight ya!" - Clash with Zatanna Attack Wagers *"Let's find out." - Clash with Aquaman *"I'm just warming up." - Clash with Aquaman *"This one hits back." - Clash with Green Arrow *"I just shaved your head." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Save your breath, you'll need it." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Green light means go." - Clash with Green Lantern *"I don't do slow." - Clash with Killer Frost *"You ain't so cool." - Clash with Killer Frost *"Won't help you." - Clash with Killer Frost *"Romantic comedies?" - Clash with Killer Frost *"Chocolate cake?" - Clash with Killer Frost *"That's what slow people say" - Clash with Superman *"Well there's also my looks and my charm." - Clash with Superman *"Clark, we've settled this." - Clash with Superman *"You keep saying that." - Clash with Superman *"Well, then you won't catch me." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"But I'm all warmed up!" - Clash with Zatanna *"Are you insane?" - Clash with Zatanna Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Need a hand, Doctor Randall?" * "Let's just say people here aren't thrilled to live in close quarters with the Flash, convicted Regime criminal." * "My pardon agreement was pretty clear on "no powers"." * "For god's sake Cold, look around!" * "Punish me later. We have to help these innocent people!" * "I'm sorry, Cold. But you never hurt civilians. You're better than that." * "Guess we both let each other down." - After defeated Captain Cold * "Retirement'll do that to you." * "What's wrong with you, Lawton? You should fighting this invasion!" * "I know. It's just business." - After defeated Deadshot * "Eobard Thawne? You don't belong here..." * "So go back to your own time, "Reverse-Flash"..." * "Dunno how many reunions I can take..." - After defeated Reverse Flash * "Hal? No. Not today..." * "Whose dead hand you pry that ring from?" * "Even after you bailed on the Guardians to join the Sinestro Corps?" * "The Guardians made a mistake." * "You were holding back, weren't you?" - After defeated Green Lantern * "All day I've been reminded of how I failed to be a hero. How hard it's gonna be to regain people's trust. Guess we're both on that path." * "We need help, don't we?" * "You gave me a second chance." * "You think he'll help? He's been off-radar since the Regime fell." * "I circled the globe. Larger ships are being positioned over these major cities." * "Too busy for this?" * "Well, if Brainiac doesn't try busting him out of prison, Black Adam and Wonder Woman will." * "And the worse things get, the more people'll think we should let him out to help." * "I'm just saying." * "Bruce is right. We can't be sure." * "Uh-uh." * "I lost my nerve when I didn't stand up to you the first time, Clark." * "Never again." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Too fast for ya?" * "Lightning fast." * "Losing momentum?" * "Born to run." * "Can we hurry this up?" - After winning a round * "Hard to fight a red blur, isn't it?" - After winning a round * "There's only one fastest man alive." - After winning a round against himself or Reverse Flash *"Bad time to ask how the family is?" - After winning a round against Black Canary *"You are going back to Iron Heights." - after winning a round against Captain Cold *"Cool your heels off a minute!" - After winning a round against Firestorm *"That's for breaking Felicity's heart." - After winning a round against Green Arrow *"Who's up for a crossover?" - After winning a round against Green Arrow or Supergirl *"I owe an ice cream cone for that." - After winning a round against Supergirl *"Slower than a speeding bullet..." - After winning a round Superman Clash Defense Wagers * "See. Fastest man alive." * "Need a time-out?" * "It's been a while since we've fought." * "Justice still means something to me." * "You keep falling behind." * "Is the pace too fast?" * "Feeling like my old self again." * "You're lucky this isn't a time trial." * "What if I just run away?" * "Bet you wish I'd stay retired." * "Evidence suggests you'll lose." * "We're running in circles here." * "Didn't think you'd be this fast." * "Stop before someone gets hurt!" * "I'm running you down." * "Our fight charges the Speed Force." - Clash with himself * "Falling behind, Arthur." - Clash with Aquaman * "Should've rage make you faster?" - Clash with Atrocitus * "Your arms are as thick as my thighs." - Clash with Bane or Swamp Thing * "Now who's faster than Heru?" - Clash with Black Adam * "I can see why Bruce likes you." - Clash with Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Firestorm or himself * "It's over, Victor!" - Clash with Cyborg or Mr. Freeze * "How this ends, Floyd?" - Clash with Deadshot * "I can outrun fate." - Clash with Doctor Fate * "You won't break us again." - Clash with Joker * "Why do you hate me?" - Clash with Reverse Flash or Robin * "You grew up too fast." - Clash with Robin * "Enough hallucination!" - Clash with Scarecrow * "More like slower girl." - Clash with Supergirl * "This has to stop, Clark." - Clash with Superman * "Try to keep up, Swamp Thing." - Clash with Swamp Thing * "Power corrupts, Diana." - Clash with Wonder Woman Attack Wagers * "Like that? Watch this." * "Catch me if you can!" * "Not anymore." * "Not today!" * "Eat my dust!" * "Eat my Speed Force!" * "I'll punch you in the next universe." * "Not till these boots melt." * "Don't make it easy." * "Then your race ends here." * "Better do it quick." * "At least I'll die a hero." * "Then let's end it, here and now." * "I'm already ten steps ahead." * "Will be in a second." * "It's given me a new life." * "Yet another reason you're going down." * "So stop running and fall down." - Clash with himself * "Don't lose your momentum!" - Clash with himself * "Better than blind loyalty." - Clash with Aquaman * "Alright! We can share." - Clash with Atrocitus, Jay Garrick or Michelangelo * "Never again, Bruce." - Clash with Batman * "I promise, Dinah." - Clash with Black Canary * "Then you have the rights to remain silent." - Clash with Black Canary or Catwoman * "It's a little of both." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "I wouldn't want one, Vic." - Clash with Cyborg * "Not when I am stopping guys like you." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood * "I'd rather face forward." - Clash with Doctor Fate or Enchantress * "I broke them all. So... yeah." - Clash with Firestorm * "Definitely not how the Speed Force works." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Never again, Harley." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Not if you win a race." - Clash with Poison Ivy * "Fast, but not fastest." - Clash with Supergirl or himself Category:Quotes